Just Like Cinderella
by Princess Mei Mikan
Summary: "That's mine." He was sure of it. She walks backward because he's walking in front of her. Damn, she was cornered. She can't run away because both of his arms are besides her head making them face to face. She swallowed an imaginary lump. He's making a scary angry face. He then continued, "I won't allow you to kill what's mine."
1. Chapter 1

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Just Like Cinderella**

_Cha__pter 1_

* * *

Hi! I am Mikan Sakura Yukihara. That's right! I think I am the only Japanese with two first names. Every one calls me Mikan the Witch. You'll know it later as the story goes on why they gave that name.

I just want to be an ordinary office girl with a peaceful life. But because of my personality as the witch, I think I won't have a peaceful life for the rest of my life.

By the way, I am 21 years old. NBSB. No Boyfriend Since Birth. Still the same reason, don't ask anymore. I am currently living alone because my younger brother is in the hospital. He's sick. I am working hard to support his medication. Our parents died when I am 10 years old and Youchi was just a new born baby. My mother died after she gave birth to him while my father died of an illness after two years. So I became his mother since then.

The only person who can go on with my attitude is my boss, Hotaru Imai. She is also my best friend. Oh yeah, I am working at the Imai Techno Corporation. Hotaru's the president. But we still have an employer-employee relationship when it comes to work.

I am the boss' secretary. And today, we have a very important meeting with a very important client. Speaking of which, he is Mr. Natsume Hyuuga of Hyuuga Corporation. His name sounds familiar though. I haven't seen him so I don't know.

"Mikan, Let's go. Don't space out idiot. We're going to be late. I don't want that Baka to say something to me." Hotaru said after hitting my head. She then walks out of the automatic sliding glass door of her office.

Oh well, so much for the introductions. I still need to work. Talk to you later. I need my demonic aura now.

"Hotaruu, you meanie!" Mikan whispers while holding her head where Hotaru hits her. She's the only one who can do that to her. She then gets all the documents needed and followed her boss.

All the employees shut up after seeing the president and her secretary walks out of the office. They don't want to be scolded by the witch.

* * *

"You're early." Hotaru said after walking towards their assigned seats. The guy looks at her after he stands up to honor her arrival.

"Not really. I just arrived just before you arrived." He answered. "Let's fill our stomach first before anything else.

"Sure." Hotaru said. They call the waiter and ordered.

Hotaru looks around to look for someone. "Where is that Baka?" She murmured.

"Are you waiting for someone?" The guy asked.

"I'm waiting for my idiot secretary." Hotaru answered.

"Hn." He simply answered.

"Hotaru, here's the files." Mikan said and sat down after the waiter offered the seat besides Hotaru. The guy in front of them didn't bother to look.

"Mikan, this is Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume, this is Mikan Sakura Yukihara, my secretary." Hotaru introduces. Natsume who was uninterested immediately looks at Mikan after hearing her name. Mikan who was also curious look at him.

Crimson eyes. Raven hair. Natsume. The same Natsume. Mikan immediately looks away and didn't bother to greet the important client.

"Mikan." Hotaru called with a firm voice. Mikan knows the meaning of that tone. Natsume is an important client so she should give respect to him. But she can't. She doesn't want to give respect to this guy who caused her pain. She just can't. She tightened her grip.

"I'm sorry Hotaru. I still need to go somewhere very important. I can't stay with you here. I know you can handle this appointment yourself." She said and then runs to the exit. Natsume tried to chase her but immediately stops just before stepping forward.

"I'm very sorry for her action Natsume. It's seems that you and Mikan knew each other." Hotaru said while looking at Mikan's back who's walking outside while wiping her eyes. She looks like crying.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter. Let's continue with our business." He answered. Hotaru just looks at his sad facial expression.

* * *

Mikan walks inside the white room. She looks at the 10 year old boy who's sleeping peacefully in his bed. He's pale. Hotaru doesn't know that her younger brother is in the hospital. She doesn't want to receive help from her again. She helps her so much and doesn't want to be a burden anymore.

She wipes her tears. Why does it have to be Natsume who should they meet today? She never really thought that Natsume Igarashi would be Natsume Hyuuga. Why does it have to be him? She doesn't want to meet him anymore. She doesn't want to remember the past anymore. Mikan sat down on the chair beside the bed. She held Youichi's hand and then closes her eyes.

* * *

Everybody in the huge lawn of the mansion sang happily. After singing, a 10 year old girl blows the candles and made her wish. She has a long auburn hair and hazel orbs.

"Happy birthday our princess!" The couple greeted then kissed the little girl on both cheeks.

"Thank you Mommy, thank you daddy!" The little girl answered. Everyone continued the party.

The little girl looks around to look for a certain someone, a boy whose eyes are crimsons. She didn't find him with the visitors so she went to a particular tree in their backyard. She knew he always stay there.

"Natsume! I know you're here. Come on, get down there." She said. No answer. She then started to climb the Sakura tree with her dress, she almost fell but someone holds her just before she falls. He then pulled her up on the big branch.

"You idiot! Why did you climb? What if you fall?" A 14 year old boy with raven hair and crimson eyes snapped.

"You didn't answer that's why I climbed you idiot!" Mikan cried. The little boy wipes her tears with his palm on her cheek.

"Alright, don't cry anymore polka. I don't know what to do if you fall." He said. Mikan smiled.

"Polka?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"It's not my fault. You let me see your panty while climbing." He said while closing his eyes. He makes his arms his pillow whilst lying on the branch. Mikan blushed after hearing it.

"Natsume you pervert! You peek! I hate you!" Mikan deliriously shouted while hitting him. She accidentally stepped on her dress that makes her slips on the branch they are sitting.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted while reaching her. The branch is not that high. They fall into the ground. Mikan closed her eyes and readied herself to hit the ground. When she opens her eyes, she was shocked to see Natsume lying on the ground before her while hugging her tightly.

But the most shocking thing is their lips collided. She pushes Natsume really hard. That was her first kiss. She looks at Natsume who looks hurt after falling into the ground.

"I'm very sorry Natsume. Are you okay?" She helped him stand up.

"Hn. You should go back to the party. I think they are looking for you. You should greet the guest, you're the birthday celebrant." Natsume said while getting up.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call the doctor to check up on you?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"I said I'm okay." Natsume said. "Go back there now." Mikan immediately runs back on the lawn.

Is he angry because we fall because of me?" Mikan tried not to cry. She then remembered the kiss.

"Mikan-chan! There you are. Are you alright, baby? Are you crying? What happened?" A pregnant lady came near her. She has a short auburn hair.

"I'm alright mom. It's nothing. Where's Aoi? I want to play with her." She asked. Aoi is Natsume's younger sister. She's one year old.

"She's with Kaoru-sempai. Go look for her upstairs, maybe they are there. She's making Aoi sleep." Yuka answered.

"Thanks Mom!" She happily said while running towards the stairs.

"No problem, my baby!" Yuka smiled.

"Mom! I am old now. Don't call me baby anymore!" I just had my first kiss. She thought.

"Alright, but you're still my baby." Yuka said while grinning. She just looks at her running daughter.

"What's that Hun…?" A man asked from behind while hugging her in her waist to her big stomach and then kisses her in the neck.

"Our baby doesn't want us to call her baby anymore." Yuka answered and then faced him. She then hugged him back to his neck.

"That's so sad. Maybe that's because we will have our new baby in the house soon." Izumi answered and then kissed her on the lips.

"That's enough Hun. Let's go back to the lawn now. We still need to face the visitors." Yuka said while pushing him away her body and then hold his hand and dragged him towards their lawn.

"Yeah…" Izumi said. "Don't tire yourself Hun. It's not good for you and our baby."

"Of course!" She said.

Mikan runs upstairs. She doesn't want her mother to see her blushing that's why she told her she want to play with Aoi. But that was partly true. Aoi is like a baby sister to her. But she doesn't see Natsume as her older brother.

"Aunt Kaoru…" Mikan called after opening the door of the room where Natsume's family stays. They are living in one house. Kaoru and Yuka are best of friends. Yuka and Izumi let them stay for a while because of some matters.

"Hmm… what is it darling?" Kaoru answered while humming a song to Aoi.

"Oh, Aoi was already asleep. I just want to play with Aoi for a while. I should go downstairs now." She answered. Kaoru just smiled.

"You can go out now, she's gone." Kaoru said.

"Hn." He simply responded.

"Why did you suddenly hide?" She asked. "And will please stop entering through the window darling?"

"Hn." Kaoru just exhaled deeply.

"Okay, I know something happened between you two so I won't ask anymore." She said towards her lad son. "Please call your father for me, will you? He's damn tired. I'll just change and make him rest for a while."

"Hn." That's all of his answers. He walks towards the door and went out. In exchange for letting them stay for free, they volunteered to do household chores even though the Yukihara Family doesn't like them to work. He heard a loud scream towards the stairs. His heart pounding hardly when he learned whose voice is it. He hurriedly runs towards the stairs.

Mikan was about to step downstairs when someone pushes her back hardly making her fall in the high stairs. It was really high because it's a huge mansion. Before she loses consciousness, she saw Natsume on the top of the stairs looking at her.

Did he push her? Why…

* * *

He wipes the tears that fall in her pale cheek with his other hand. She's sleeping again at his side while holding his hand tightly.

Mikan opens her eyes when she felt someone touches her cheek. She saw Youichi sitting in his bed while looking outside the window.

"You're awake. Do you want something Yo-chan? Are you hungry?" She asked while fixing her hair and wiping her cheeks.

"Hn. Did something happened, hag?" Youichi asked. He knows something's wrong with her sister if she's around this time of hour and sleeping beside him while crying in her sleep again.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Being someone's first love feels great…_

_But to be someone's last love goes from infinity and behind…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

~ Hello Minna-San! I'm back. Sorry if I haven't updated my recent stories for a while. Well, my lovable laptop was pawned and I am so busy with school and house stuffs. I also don't have the back up new chapters with me. It was saved on my laptop. So here I am, writing a new story whenever my friend doesn't use her laptop. I'll update my old stories as soon as I get my laptop back.

Thank you for the support. I would like to hear what you think of this story so please review… :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Just Like Cinderella**

_Cha__pter 2_

* * *

"Nothing's wrong you idiot! I told you to stop calling me hag!" She shouted after hitting his head.

"I'm sick you know! Why did you hit me?" Youichi complains while holding his head where Mikan hits him.

"Nothing, just wanted to hit you." Mikan answered and then continued, "You should eat now." She serves him the food she brought on the way.

"I am not disabled, I can still serve the food myself, hag." Youichi said while getting up off his the bed.

"Don't you dare to stand idiot." Mikan said with a firm voice. "Just let me do this."

"Hn." Youichi responded. He knows he can't complain when Mikan speaks with that tone. He just lets her do it.

Mikan notices that the bed beside Youichi's empty but seem occupied. She guessed that the patient's out. "Is there a patient occupying there? I thought you were the only one here."

"Yeah… she's a girl who's a year older than me. She seems rich because she has two bodyguards. She was admitted last night because of high fever. That's what I heard." Youichi said.

"That's good. You won't be lonely here for a while." Mikan said while fixing the closet.

"Hn." He simply answered while munching. Even though he doesn't like to eat, he forces himself so that he can be discharged soon. He doesn't want to be a burden to his older sister anymore.

"I won't be here tonight. There are still lots of work in the office. I'll try to come here tomorrow. Just call me if there's anything you want. Okay?" Mikan said. She's now peeling the apple.

"Hn. Just don't overdo yourself." Youichi answered while still eating.

"Of course, baka!" Mikan exclaimed. She put the apple on the table besides Youichi's bed and then kissed his forehead. She then walks towards the door.

"I'll be going then. You just rest here and don't worry about me. Don't forget to give me a call if you need anything." Mikan reminded her younger brother.

"Hn." Youichi simply answered. Even though he wanted to call her by the mobile she gave him, he can't. He knows she's very busy with her work. His hospitalization costs them so much. Why does he have to be sick?

* * *

Mikan was shocked to see her boss in her office. She exhaled deeply and then went to her desk just outside of her room. The intercom beeps.

"Do you need anything Hotaru?" She answered. She knows it was her boss. What should she tell her where she went? Hotaru doesn't know Youichi's admitted in the hospital.

"Come inside Baka." Hotaru commanded. Mikan immediately went inside.

"Don't worry. I won't ask anything regarding the matter earlier. He also didn't bother about it." Hotaru said. "I know you had your own reason. It won't affect the contract between me and Hyuuga. It's out of the business." Mikan freezes after hearing his name. Hotaru continued signing the documents in her desk.

"Anyway, since we already signed the contract, we decided to celebrate the partnership. You meet with Hyuuga's secretary to organize the party between Hyuuga Corporation and Imai Techno Corporation. Here's the contact number." Hotaru continued.

"Okay, leave it to me. I'll send Yuu as my replacement while I'm gone." Mikan said as she gets the paper. She then walks towards the exit.

"I am just here. You can always cry on me." Hotaru said before Mikan goes out of the door.

"Yeah… I know." Mikan said and then closes the door.

"I'll be waiting… 'till you open up what really happened between you and Hyuuga." Hotaru murmured. The way Mikan reacted after seeing Hyuuga bothered her. Mikan didn't talk about him to her. She knows something's wrong with Mikan these few weeks. She's working almost 24 hours a day more than her.

* * *

"Hello, may I speak with Ms. Sumire Shouda? This is Mikan Sakura of the Imai Techno Corporation." Mikan said after someone picked up on the other line.

"_This is her. Let's meet at the Alice Café in thirty minutes. Bye._" The girl said and then hung up.

"What the…?" Mikan almost cursed. That girl hangs up on her. That girl should be ready when they meet. She will really get it to her for hanging up on her. And of all the café they should meet, why the Alice Café?

"Mikan…" Someone called behind her. Mikan didn't bother to look because she knew who it was.

"Take care of these papers while I'm gone. You know what to do when Hotaru call for you." She said and then went out.

"Yes sir! I mean Ma'am!" Yuu took a deep breath when the witch was gone. He thought he was a goner if she stays there longer. He likes Mikan but he doesn't want to be hit by her. He was still standing when the intercom beeps.

"Yuu, send me a copy of yesterday's transaction." Hotaru said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Yuu answered. He was about to send the documents in when the phone rings. He decided to answer it first before going in. "Yes, hello? Imai Techno Corporation…"

* * *

It's been thirty minutes after the said meeting time and Hyuuga's secretary's no where to be found. Mikan's head was already boiling just sitting inside the Alice Café.

She looks around the café again. It seems it's still fine. How she missed going here. All the employees are still the same except they aged than the last time she saw them. There are newbie's too that she hasn't seen before. It was also seems that nobody's recognizing her. Well, that's good if they don't recognize her. It really is troublesome.

She noticed that the old lady's been looking at her since the time she entered the café. She knows the old lady but she doesn't want to approach her. That old lady was the head of this café. She doesn't know what to do if she approaches her. She sips another of her coffee. Where is that damn secretary? What's keeping her forever?

Another minute and she'll be out of there. She doesn't care if Hotaru gets angry. She was about to stand up when someone speaks behind her.

"I'm sorry for being late. Did you wait here long?" A voice said. Mikan tightened her fist. This secretary was very late. How dare she make her wait?

"Isn't it obvious?" Mikan snapped. She was shocked to see the last person she wanted to see. Why is he here? Wasn't it supposed to be her secretary that should come to meet with her?

"I'm very sorry. Something came up and my secretary needs to go somewhere else. Have a seat Ms. Yukihara." He said.

"Then why are you here, the president of Hyuuga Corporation. You should've just sent another representative to come here. This is not very important for you to attend this kind of appointment." Mikan answered. "For goodness sake, we are just organizing a party."

"This is important for me." Natsume said.

Mikan suddenly looks at him. She didn't notice her eyebrow lifts. Is he serious?

"This is for the partnership right? It's okay to organize it myself." Natsume continued.

"I know you're very busy Mr. President. Just leave it to your secretary and me to organize this event. Don't you trust your subordinates?" Mikan said sarcastically.

"Let's eat first." Natsume just ignored her and called the waiter.

You can do this Mikan. Don't back out. You don't want Hotaru to be disappointed in you, do you? You'll just be with him temporarily. Inhale… Exhale… Relax Mikan… Relax…

"I am not hungry. You can eat Mr. President. I'll wait outside." Mikan said. She was about to stand up when Natsume stops her.

"You're still mad about that _incident_?" Natsume asked. "You have to eat or I withdraw the contract."

Mikan bit her lips and tightened her grip. How can she forget that _incident_? How dare he? Is he blackmailing her? He knows she can't let him down. She has to be patient for Hotaru. Right, this is for Hotaru. Prioritize the contract. She then sat back down in her chair.

"Good girl, Polka" Natsume smirked.

Mikan was about to say something after hearing what he calls her but chooses to shut up. She doesn't want to recall the past.

After eating, Mikan started to talk about the event, even though she's irritated because almost all the waitresses are staring at Natsume.

"We can celebrate it at Andou's Five Star Hotel." Mikan was about to continue when a waitress interrupts her.

"Do you still want to order anything sir?" The waitress said as cute as she can while looking at Natsume only.

"No, thank you." Natsume said and then winked at the waitress. Mikan pretended not to see anything but deep inside, she's very furious. She continued to speak and tried to ignore the waitresses who're very obvious.

"We can have a discount for free accommodation. It's for those who…" Once again, a waitress interrupted her.

"We have lots of dessert… If you want you can have me." Another waitress neared them.

"WE DIDN'T ASK FOR ANYTHING SO WILL YOU PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING US? WE ARE DISCUSSING IMPORTANT MATTERS HERE!" The waitress can almost see the demon aura behind Mikan who was about to attack her.

"Yes… As you wish baa-san…" She said whilst sweat dropping. She then hurriedly went with the other waitresses.

Baa-san? What the…? I'm not an old lady! That girl wanted to taste my punch, doesn't she? Mikan makes a crack sound through her fists. She stops when she saw Natsume silently laughing. This is the first time in a long time he saw Natsume laughs. And her heart pounds loudly.

Why is he laughing? Is he mocking me? Maybe this one needs a beating. Prepare to die Natsume.

"Anyway, as I'm saying, the free accommodation is for those who can't go home after the party. What do you think Mr. President?" Mikan asked while looking at the lists of Hotels in the magazine she's holding. The demon aura was suddenly gone. She need to focus on her work.

"What about the Alice Hotel?" Natsume asked but silently looks at her in the corner of his eyes. Mikan froze after hearing it.

No. I can't go there. I don't want to go there. Just going in the Alice Café takes a lot of courage and now Alice Hotel?

"Excuse me… I just need to go to the comfort room." Mikan said and then stands up. Natsume just looks at her.

"Take your time." He said. Before Mikan completely turns her back at him, a tear falls in her cheek. As Mikan went out of his sight, Natsume almost punches the table. "Damn!"

Mikan wipes her tears just as she went inside the comfort room. She bit her lips to stop herself from crying. Why does he have to suggest that Hotel in front of me? Stop crying Baka. He doesn't know what happened after they left.

* * *

"No need to help me organize the location, Mr. President, just sends someone who can help me tomorrow if your secretary is still busy." Mikan said while they are walking outside of the café.

"Just call me Natsume. It's late now. I'll give you a ride." Natsume said.

"I'm okay Mr. President. I can commute." Mikan said and immediately call the taxi that would about to pass them. After the taxi stops, she immediately went inside and then closes the door.

"Wait, Polka!" Natsume exclaimed while trying to chase her.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_A woman who doesn't ask for anything…_

_DESERVES everything…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

~ Thank you for reading… Please leave a review…

* * *

**Credits:**

I would like to thank the following:

.

_**victoriacarlson11** _for being my first reviewer (Chapter 1).

.

For the Just Like Cinderella followers:

_**victoriacarlson11**_

_**spica14**_

_**Cherry Limit**_

_**Kuroichibineko**_

.

And _**victoriacarlson11 **_for adding Just Like Cinderella in your favorite list.

.

Arigatou-gosaimasu minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Just Like Cinderella**

_Cha__pter 3_

* * *

"Goodbye Mr. President. Have to go. See you at the party." Before Natsume can say anything, Mikan closes the window and asked the driver to go.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsume murmured. He then went to the parking lot where his vehicle parked. Before he went inside, he dialed someone's contact number in his phone.

"Koko, I need you to do something for me. Find what happened to this girl 10 years ago. I want everything."

…

"Yeah… Send it as soon as possible." He then ended the call after giving her name.

* * *

Mikan entered her apartment as soon as she arrives. She's very tired. Many unexpected things happened today. She caresses the back of her neck. She immediately took a shower.

Why would he be the one to meet me? Is he trying to mock me? What's he up to? Damn him!

Now that I think about it, it's still early. I'm free tonight. I'll go to the hospital and sleep there. There's nobody to take care of Youichi if he needs anything.

Before she walks out of the apartment, she looks at the happy family photo, a ten year old girl who was carrying by a guy smiling and a lady beside them who was pregnant. All of them were having a big smile. Once again, her tears fall without realizing it.

She gets her phone and dialed Youichi's mobile number. After a few rings, someone picks up on the other line.

…

"You idiot! I said stop calling me stupid hag! Anyway, I finished my job today so I'm going there. I can take care of you tonight." She said.

…

That stupid brother hung up on me! Why do people keep on hanging up on me today! Grrr! Wait until I get there you stupid Youichi. You'll taste my fist of love!

* * *

"Nii-chan… I told you I am okay here. I don't want to go to a private room." The girl said to her brother. "At least here, I have someone to talk to."

"Okay, just do what you want." He answered. He still has many things to do. But his sister comes first. It's okay since he can see that his sister is feeling better now.

"By the way, that's Youichi, the boy in the next bed." She introduces and then pointed at the boy with auburn hair who's playing his PSP. The guy looks at him. He can see his facial expression. He's like suffering from pain but still chooses not to complain and just continued to play. Even though the air condition's cold, the boy was sweat dropping.

"Hey… are you alright?" He asked.

"Hn." Youichi simply answered. He looks at them and then gazed back at his game.

"She is just like you nii-chan… Always have the same answer." The girl laughs. The guy looks at the boy one more time and then looks at his sister. The boy seems familiar though. The nameplate at the door's bothering him too.

Both of them suddenly look at the patient beside them when they hear a phone ringing towards him. He answered it.

"Hello, why are you calling stupid hag?" Natsume's eyebrow lifts after hearing he says the last two words.

…

"No need. I can take care of myself. You just rest and don't come here. I'm going to sleep now. Bye!" Youichi said and then hung up. He continued to play his PSP.

Natsume was amazed by him. He doesn't find it rude. He smirks and looks at Aoi who's looking at him. That boy really acts like him. He's very young and act like matured. He probably doesn't want the one who called him to be bothered by him. He doesn't want to be a burden.

They immediately look at Youichi after hearing a loud noise that falls on the ground. They saw the PSP on the floor and saw the boy groaning in pain on his bed while holding a part of his stomach.

"Oi, are you alright?" He runs towards him. "Oi… oi…"

"Nii-chan, call for the doctor! Nii-chan!" The girl said. But his brother seems not to hear her. "Natsume-nii-chan!" She shouted. She can't go to his bed because she has dextrose.

After shouting, Natsume seems to hear her. He then clicks the red button besides him. Suddenly, the doctor and nurses went inside and take care of Youichi.

"What's his diagnostic Aoi? Why is he admitted here?" Natsume asked after Youichi was brought to the emergency room. They are still shocked by what happened.

"The nurse said he has Leukemia. He was confined here last few weeks. He's having chemotherapy as of now. This is the first time I saw someone in pain." Aoi said. She's about to cry.

"Don't cry baka! I'll sleep here if you want. It seems like that boy will be in the ER tonight." He said. Before Aoi can answer, his phone rang.

"Yes…?"

…

"What? Do something!"

…

"No I can't go there now. Let's meet tomorrow morning."

…

"What? Do I really need to take care of it now?" He asked and then looks at Aoi who's looking at Youichi's bed. "Okay, I'll be there." He then ends the call.

"I have to go. There's a problem in the office I need to take care of. I'll be back as soon as I can." Natsume said.

"I'm okay here. There's Anna and Kitsu. Don't worry about me nii-chan." She's talking about her bodyguards. She knows Natsume can't go back tonight.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked her. Aoi nods. He then took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll try to go back." He said then walks out of the room. He talks with the bodyguards and then gone.

* * *

Mikan was about to enter the room where her younger brother is currently confined when a girl and a boy not far from her age stops her.

"Excuse me Miss. May we know who're you going to visit inside?" The girl with long wavy pink hair asked while the guy with dirty blond hair blocked the door. Both of them were just wearing usual civilian attires.

"Why do you ask? Do I need your permission to visit my brother?" Mikan said after hitting the guy with dirty blond hair on the head.

"You… Why did you hit me?" The dirty blond boy was about to hit Mikan back when the girl besides him speaks.

"Kitsuneme!" She exclaimed. It's to warn him not to hit Mikan back.

"Why did you stop me, Anna?" Kitsu complained while holding his head where Mikan hit him. Man, she's so violent!

"We're very sorry Miss for being rude. We are just doing our job. Could you be a relative to the young boy who was confined here?" Anna ignored Kitsu and asked Mikan.

Job? Could they be the bodyguard that Youichi was talking about this afternoon?

"Well, please don't be shocked Miss but that kid was sent to the Emergency room an hour ago." Anna said.

"What?" Mikan said horrified. She immediately runs to where the ER is located.

Why? What's wrong with Youichi? The chemotherapy's going well but why was he sent there? What happened? Oh, please! Please be alright Youichi!

"Miss… Wait! You should leave your things here!" Anna shouted while looking at Mikan who's bringing many things with her while running towards the ER.

"No use Anna. She can't hear you. She's worried sick with what happened to her brother." Kitsu said while sitting in the nearest seat. He felt sorry for them.

"I wish that cute boy is alright." Anna murmured. "You wait here, I'll check on Aoi." She went inside the room while Kitsu was left to guard the place.

* * *

"Doc., How's my younger brother. He's alright, isn't he?" Mikan immediately runs towards the doctor who walks out of the ER. She's really worried.

"We will continue with his chemotherapy… We will eliminate some cancer cells. You already know that it was on stage three when we knew about it so please prepare yourself after three months because we will need to operate on him. Please make yourself healthy as possible as you can because you're the only one who can give him a bone marrow transplant." The doctor said.

"Don't worry Doc., I am taking care of myself." Mikan answered.

"That's good. I have to go. I still have lots of patients to attend to. Your brother will be under observation for now and will be back in his room tomorrow. Please rest for now Miss Yukihara. We will call you if you're needed." The doctor said. Mikan bowed just as he walks away.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother Doc. Subaru-niichan." Apparently, that doctor is Hotaru's older brother.

I asked him not to tell Hotaru about Youichi. This hospital was managed by him. And thanks to him, Youichi's on a semi private room. I need to go home for now and sleep. I still need to be early tomorrow. And I need to take good care of myself for Youichi.

* * *

In the end, they decided to celebrate the party at Andou's Five Star hotel. Since the party is tonight, the Imai and Hyuuga companies gave a half-day off to all the employees to prepare for the celebration. And because of that, it's not allowed to be absent. Damn Hotaru… Damn Hyuuga for making that rule. Instead of attending this unimportant party, I should have just taken care of my brother. Grrrr! And this gown is pretty annoying. Why Hotaru does choose this one?

She's wearing a simple sleeveless white silver gown, more like a light gray color. It's fitted on the upper part to her hips. The laces are tied at the back of her neck. The back part of the gown reaches the floor while the front part has just reached two inches below her knees. She's wearing a glass like shoes with two inches high heels. Her long auburn hair is half pony-tailed.

Mikan exhaled deeply. She's really bored. She's just sitting alone because Hotaru's very busy to attend the important guests. The girls suddenly scream out of nowhere when someone arrives at the entrance of the lobby. Mikan looks at them uninterested. She yawns. She can't see anything except for a raven hair walking because lots of girls are covering the path.

"Acknowledging the arrival of the president of Hyuuga Corporation, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga and his lovely partner, Ms. Luna Koizumi…" The MC announced. Everyone looks at them.

Mikan wince after hearing it. She curiously looks at the couple who's walking on the red carpet. Now she can see them, the couple pauses in the middle where the press and reporters takes photos of the two. She swallowed an imaginary lump after seeing him.

Natsume's very handsome in his black silk suit. Beside him is a tall pretty lady not far from his height. She's wearing a fitted black sexy long gown. Her body curved is very visible. She has a pink shoulder length hair and walking very elegantly while holding Natsume's arm. They look good with each other.

Now that I think about it, I think I've seen that girl somewhere… That's right, she a popular model. I've seen her in a magazine once on Hotaru's table. She's the featured model on the cover page of the Bachelorettes magazine. Hotaru's on the magazine too. Well, Hotaru doesn't live with her parents and on top of that, she's the president of the Imai Techno Corporation at a very young age.

Mikan doesn't know why her chest hurts while looking at them. She then looks at the other way around. She heard the employees of his company are talking about him on the other table near her. She suddenly became curious and tried listening to their conversation.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile…_

_-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

~ About what the doctor said… I am not really sure about that. It's just me who said that. It's not a fact. I don't know if that happens in real life that it took months to operate a cancer patient so don't believe what I'd written there. It's just for this story. I am not a medical person, just an ordinary ffn writer. Sorry if I can't give you a factual information on something like this. Anyways, Thank you for reading guys… Please leave a review…

* * *

**Credits:**

I would like to thank the following:

.

For the Just Like Cinderella reviewers (Chapter 2):

_**Guest**_

_**TheXCrimsonXAngel**_

_**f0r3vaH-y0urS.88**_

_**Rina Nina**_

_**Lolita-chi**_

_**Ciltiam**_

_**victoriacarlson11**_

_**MiRinnichan**_

_**A-DiDDy101**_

.

For those who added Just Like Cinderella in their Favorite Stories:

_**Fantasychick13**_

_**Lover11Anime**_

_**Xxkirbylover11xX**_

_**mangareader54**_

_**TheXCrimsonXAngel**_

_**f0r3vaH-y0urS.88**_

_**Rina Nina**_

_**celestial-mystic-universe**_

_**Lolita-chi**_

_**bloodelfprince1**_

_**Mawii99**_

_**MiRinnichan**_

_**A-DiDDy101**_

_**claire-chan143**_

.

For those who're following Just Like Cinderella:

_**SweetKaiariChan**_

_**Ifup**_

_**Xxkirbylover11xX**_

_**mangareader54**_

_**Brisken**_

_**Rina Nina**_

_**celestial-mystic-universe**_

_**bloodelfprince1**_

_**ciltiam**_

_**Emmoria**_

_**Mawii99**_

_**MiRinnichan**_

_**A-DiDDy101**_

_**claire-chan143**_

.

For those who added me in their Favorite Authors:

_**Rina Nina**_

_**claire-chan143**_

.

For following me:

_**Ciltiam**_

.

For following my community (Natsumikan):

_**xxxeLie3173xxx**_

.

Thank you very much! Please continue supporting my story/ies.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Just Like Cinderella**

_Cha__pter 4_

* * *

"They have been dating for two months now. They really look good for each other." The girl said.

"Yeah… and I heard she's the longest girl he's dating. I think the president is serious about their relationship." The other girl said.

"If that's true then Koizumi-san is very lucky to have Natsume-sama! He's the youngest president of the Hyuuga Corporation and said to be the future youngest CEO of Japan."

"But I think Natsume-sama is lucky to have Koizumi-sama too. She's very pretty and popular. I've read the Bachelorettes magazine that she came from a very influential family too. His father is a politician and said to be a Minister of Japan."

"Really? I haven't read about that… Well, didn't you know that the Natsume-sama is said to be related to Queen Hiimemiya? Well, they said that he's a descendant of the great old King Hyuuga-sama."

"I didn't know! Is that true? I thought that it's just a coincident that the surname is the same. Well, they are really suited for each other. I'm jealous."

"I didn't know that." Mikan murmured. "So he was a royal blood. That's why he is so arrogant and dominant. So what? I don't care about him, hmmp!" She then drinks all the wine in the wine glass. It's her fifth glass since she arrived. Sipping it won't help her enjoy the wine so she drinks it full. Even though she has a low tolerance on alcohol, she prefers to be drunk than to sleep during this boring party. And the wine really tastes good.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" A blond boy asked with glasses. This boy likes Mikan even though she's violent towards him sometimes.

"Oh, Yuu. You sit and drink with me." Mikan said and then call the waiter to serve them wine.

"Are you okay? You're drinking too much." Yuu said in a worried tone. He was about to snatch her glass away when Mikan put it away out of his reach and then drinks it all again.

"Mikan-chan!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Don't ruin my good mood Iinchou!" She said and then hit Yuu in the head. She called the waiter again.

"But I am just worried because you drank many glasses already. I know you have a low alcohol tolerance." Yuu said while touching his head where Mikan hits him.

"I know, Baka. Thank you for worrying towards a girl like me. I'm glad you're my friend even though I hit you many times already." Mikan smiled gently while looking at Yuu. She suddenly neared his face and kisses Yuu's forehead. Yuu blushed. In a not so far away from them, a pair of crimson and amethyst eyes is watching them. The crimson eyes gritted his teeth.

"M-M-Mikan-chan… I-I-I will go help you make sure that this party you organized will be in success. You just sit here okay. I'll be back." Yuu stands up and walks away. He's still blushing. He nearly bumps into someone. Why should he be clumsy at a time like this? He just wanted to help Mikan.

Mikan smiled after seeing Yuu. She then drinks again another glass of wine and called the waiter for another one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, acknowledging the arrival of our special guest, The President of Andou's Five Star Hotel, Mr. Tsubasa Andou and his lovely partner, from the royal family, Princess Misaki Yukihara." All the people gasped after hearing the announcement. Are you serious? From a royal family to attend a party like this… how influential would be the president of Hyuuga Corporation and Imai Techno would be?

Mikan who was currently drinking her wine like an orange juice almost blurts it out. She coughs. She almost forgets that the King of their country, King Kazumi was also a Yukihara even though they are not related. Her father was an only child and her mother too so she doesn't know any relatives except Youichi. Youichi is the only family she has.

"Now that I think of it, how does the secretary of the president of ITC related to the royal family? She's a Yukihara too." The girl asked on the other table.

"Don't compare her to the royal blood. It's just a coincidence you know. I heard some of the ITC employees that she's a witch."

"Minimize your voice. She's sitting on the table next to us. What if she hears us?"

I can hear it, you know! You damn HC employees. You are like your boss. Should I give them a beating?

Mikan suddenly stands up after drinking her tenth glass of wine. The two girls who were gossiping suddenly became pale. She was about to step forward when she almost lost her balance, luckily a guy holds her. His hand is hugging her waist from her back so that she won't fall.

Damn! Did I drink too much? I didn't notice that I was already drunk because I was just sitting here. And the wines have alcohol mixed in it. I need to go to the comfort room. Hotaru will get mad at me because I drank too much.

"Are you okay? You seem to drink many wines already, Miss." The guy asked behind her. Mikan tried to stand up on her own and face the stranger. He has a small star tattoo beneath his eyes. He's pretty handsome too.

"Yeah… I guess so…" Mikan unconsciously smiled seductively. "Thanks for catching me Mister."

"I'm Tsubasa. Are you enjoying yourself here in my hotel?" He introduced himself.

"Mikan desu. Yes, your hotel is very nice." Mikan responded. Her head's spinning though.

"What a pretty name. Well, good to hear that Mikan-chan. Anyway, where are you going? Do you want me to escort you? You don't seem well." Tsubasa said.

"Oh, I am going to the toilet but I changed my mind so I'm staying here." Even though she's drunk, she still talks nicely.

"I see. If you don't mind, may I and my partner stay here on your table? You seem the only one sitting here." Tsubasa asked.

"I don't mind. My boss is still busy attending the important guests and my friend said he'd help organize the party so I'm the only one here." Mikan said.

"That's good. I'll get my partner right away. She's talking with the president. If you excuse me…" Tsubasa immediately stands up and walks towards where his partner is.

Mikan just nods. After Tsubasa went away, she called the waiter for another glass of wine. She was about to drink it when a hand stops her from drinking and snatch the wine of glass away. Damn! Who's this bastard to interfere her wine drinking?

"I think that's enough, Polka." He said. "You're already drunk." Mikan looks at him. There's only one person who calls her that.

"Mr. President, how come you're here? You shouldn't leave your girlfriend alone. And will you please stop meddling in what I do and not?" She grabbed the glass of wine and then drinks it quickly. She called the waiter to ask for another.

"You stubborn girl." Natsume chased the waiter away and told him not to serve another wine to Mikan. If he does, he's fired. Mikan was about to snap at Natsume when a voice speaks from behind.

"Oh my! If isn't _my_ Natsume!" Mikan's eyebrow lifts. "What are doing in this table my lovely cousin? Is this your new girlfriend? Oh, by the way, thank you for inviting me here cousin. You know I am really bored in the castle." The girl with short pink haired looks in the girl whose face became redder after hearing her question.

"Really? He's your cousin. You haven't told me, Misa-chan." Tsubasa said. It doesn't matter anyway.

"Yeah… actually we're second degree cousin. My grandfather from my mother's side and his grandfather from his father's side are siblings." Misaki said.

"I see, so he's still part of the royal family. By the way Misa-chan, this is Mikan. Mikan, this is Misaki, my childhood friend." Tsubasa said while sitting between Mikan and Misaki. Natsume's also sitting between Mikan and Misaki.

Mikan sweat dropped. All of them came from a wealthy and influential family. She even didn't know that Natsume came from a royal blood. She just knows it just now. Misaki-hime is the crowned princess and doesn't have any sibling so whatever happens to her, there's a tendency that Natsume's father will become the crowned prince.

What about her? She's just a commoner. Not even from a noble family like Luna Koizumi. What? Wait… why am I thinking something like that? I don't like him anymore! What I felt for him before was just a puppy love. For goodness sake, I was still young that time, not even a teenager. Just thinking of something like that makes my head spin more.

"Kawaii~ you're so pretty Mikan-chan." Misaki exclaimed. Even though she likes this girl, she felt jealous because of what Tsubasa said. She's just a childhood friend, no more, no less. This is the first time she felt insecure. This is also the first time Tsubasa shown interest towards another girl.

"You're prettier than I am Misaki-hime." Mikan said. She's not used to be complimented.

"Haha. No need to be formal Mikan-chan. Just call me Misaki-nee. By the way, how old are you Mikan-chan?" Misaki asked.

"Twenty-one." Mikan simply answered.

"Oh… I am Twenty-six. And this Baka here is Twenty-seven." She's pointing at Tsubasa.

"Why did you tell her my age Misa-chan. You're so mean, Mikan will think I'm an old man." Tsubasa cried. All of them look at Mikan when she suddenly laughs. Her surrounding looks blooming. It's like petals are falling behind her.

Natsume gritted his teeth when he saw how she laughs like that.

"Don't worry Tsubasa, you're not that old. I think you're still young. And also, you don't look like your age. You look younger. I really thought we were the same age. Should I call you Tsubasa-nii like Misaki-nee or you wanted me to call you Tsubasa only?" Mikan asked. "Which do you prefer?"

"Call him Old man because he's an old man." Natsume said. Misaki's eyebrow lifts. She can feel a murderer's aura. Is Natsume jealous?

"You're so mean Nat-chan." Tsubasa said. "Just call me Tsubasa, Mikan-chan."

Natsume's face is like this (=.=*) after hearing what Tsubasa called him. He's ready to murder Tsubasa any moment. Misaki can feel the intense aura.

"If that's what you want Tsubasa." Mikan said.

"By the way Mikan, who came here with you? Is Natsume your escort?" Misaki changed the topic before a war happens.

"No, no… I came here with my boss. She's my partner. I don't even know this guy you're talking about." Mikan answered. Misaki can see the demonic aura behind Natsume. Mikan's adding oil to the fire.

"A-he-he-he…" Misaki faked a laugh. "Who's your boss?" Before Mikan can answer, someone speaks from behind.

"Excuse me… you seem to have fun, may I borrow this Baka here?" A cold stoic face said while pointing at Mikan. Misaki nods.

"Excuse me… My boss is calling me." Mikan said and walks nicely so that Hotaru won't notice that she's drunk.

"I need to go somewhere else, it's very urgent. Do you still want to stay here? I'll be back before midnight. I already told Tobita to replace you if you wish to go home. You seem not feeling well. I don't want to leave you alone here but I really need to go." Hotaru paused. "Let's go, I'll take you home. I know you're already drunk Baka so don't pretend you're not."

"Hotaru! You're really my best friend!" Mikan hugged Hotaru tightly while teary eyed.

"You're disgusting. Get your dirty face off on my dress you Baka!" Hotaru said and punches her in the air.

"Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan retorted.

"Are you going or not?" Hotaru asked her. "Well, you can stay here since I'll still be going back later. You can wait for me and let's go home together."

"I'll stay for a while… Don't worry about me Hotaru. I can't take care of myself – hic!" She snorted. She immediately covers her mouth and nose.

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked doubtfully.

"Just go. Okay?" Mikan pushed her to let her go already.

"You wait here Baka. Don't go anywhere. I'll send you home later." Hotaru said and walks towards the exit. She really needs to go.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_You may be immature sometimes…_

_But that's the only way to find true people who can stay beside you_

_With your unreasonable attitudes…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

~About Misaki is being the crowned princess… I don't think there is such a thing. But well, it's always the eldest child to be the one to crown right? For this story, since Misaki's grandfather is the eldest child and the crowned prince, his daughter, Hiimemiya became the crowned princess and then Misaki because it's her daughter. Natsume's grandfather is the second child but they are still part of the royal family, I guess. Is it still right to call Aoi and Natsume a princess and prince since they are not part of the main family anymore? Please answer me guys…

**_Thank you for reading… Please leave a review…_**

* * *

**Credits:**

I would like to thank the following:

**.**

Just Like Cinderella reviewers (Chapter 3):

_**Xxkirbylover11xX**_

_**Guest**_

_**victoriacarlson11**_

_**anim3gurl**_

_**Katwizzle**_

_**Guest**_

_**TheXCrimsonXAngel**_

_**GAKUENALICEROCKS**_

**.**

For those who added Just Like Cinderella in their Favorite Stories:

_**hei-kaz**_

_**keiXseth**_

_**BananaManiaBubblegum**_

_**hehehe808**_

_**Katwizzle**_

_**Tears of Hearts**_

_**Princess Sakura2456**_

_**FuzzyPeachz12**_

_**xmiku**_

_**NiaTheAnimeFreak**_

_**GAKUENALICEROCKS**_

**.**

For those who're following Just Like Cinderella (New Followers):

_**keiXseth**_

_**BananaManiaBubblegum**_

_**hehehe808**_

_**anim3gurl**_

_**FuzzyPeachz12**_

_**rinoakim**_

_**NiaTheAnimeFreak**_

_**Kaida Li**_

_**GAKUENALICEROCKS**_

_**MusicLiteratureArt**_

**.**

For those who added me in their Favorite Authors:

_**Princess Sakura2456**_

_**FuzzyPeachz12**_

_**GAKUENALICEROCKS**_

**.**

For following me (New Follower):

_**GAKUENALICEROCKS**_

**.**

Thank you very much! Please continue supporting my story/ies. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

**_Warning:_ This chapter contains some sensitive part. Rated PG. LOL XD**

* * *

**Just Like Cinderella**

_Cha__pter 5_

* * *

As soon as Hotaru went out, Mikan went back to where she seated.

**Mikan's POV:**

"So your boss is Hotaru-chan." I heard Tsubasa said after I sat back down.

"Yeah… she's also my best friend." I answered and then sipped my wine. It's really sweet.

"I see. Well, the night is still long. Care to dance with me, Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa asked me while offering his hand towards me and asking me like I am some kind of princess.

"Well…" I wanted to but I don't feel like dancing. My head really hurts right now. I don't think I can still dance.

"I'll send you home Polka. Let's go." Natsume said while looking at me. This bastard! How dare he call me that in front of them?

"Polka?" Misaki asked. My face turns red and think of something to change the topic.

"Ohohoho! It's nothing Misaki-nee." I said so that Misaki won't ask anymore. I tried to compose myself in front of him so that he can't tell that I am already drunk. "My pleasure, let's dance Tsubasa. Lead the way." I accepted his hand and let Tsubasa bring me in the dance floor. We started to dance.

**Normal POV:**

The two walks to the dance floor and started to dance. Misaki's eyes become sad after seeing the two while Natsume's eyes are on fire. Tsubasa's supporting Mikan so that she won't lose her balance by holding her small waist.

"It's been so long, let's dance cousin." Natsume said while getting up. Misaki stands up and followed them on the dance floor. Almost all the eyes are looking at them.

**Mikan's POV:**

I feel my head's spinning more than before, I unconsciously leaned my head towards Tsubasa's chest. I wanted to go home now before I passed out. If I only let Hotaru sent me home when she offered, why did I stubbornly refuse her? I just don't want to be her burden. Oh no! I feel like throwing out. Bear with it Mikan! You don't want to embarrass yourself. My mind's going blank.

**Normal POV:**

"Let's change partner Andou." Natsume said.

"Okay." Tsubasa simply answered. Natsume immediately grabs Mikan and let her lean on his chest. Tsubasa and Misaki dance away. He can see Mikan's about to pass out. It's good that the dance floor is dark. He immediately dragged Mikan out.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked. She tried to be awake and struggled towards Natsume's hold. But he didn't let go. He's so strong.

As soon as they exited the building, Natsume carried her like a bride and walks towards where his car was parked in the parking lot.

"Hey, let me down!" Mikan tried to struggle but she has no strength. Her mind wanted her to sleep. Her head's spinning and she doesn't want to think of anything else anymore. She just lets him. She put her arms around his neck and dozed off. Natsume put her beside the driver's seat and went to the driver seat to drive.

* * *

The next day…

**Mikan's POV:**

My head will break into two. It hurts. What's that nice smell? I'm hungry… Water, I need water… I'm thirsty…

I slowly opens my eyes and tried to stand up. She felt pain between her thighs. I looked around the room. There's water and foods on the table beside the king sized bed. That must be what I smelled. On the table was a digital clock that says 3pm exactly. I immediately reached the water and drinks it.

What happened? Where am I? I hold my head that was hurting and tried to remember what happened. I was at the party yesterday night and drank too much because the wine was delicious. Hotaru needs to go somewhere and I danced with Tsubasa. After that, I barely remembers anything. Natsume carried me out but because I was too tired to argue, I just let him carried me and I dozed off and then…

I noticed something beside the tray with foods. I get it and read…

_Something came up. I'll be back as soon as I'm done. Let's talk._

_-Natsume_

I gasped as soon as I saw my gown that I wore on the floor with my shoes and my underwear on the floor. There's also a black suit and pants and a men's underwear. _What the…? _Now that I think about it, I feel cold. I quickly looked at my body.

I'm… I'm naked! What happened… last night…

I immediately covered my body with the blanket as my face turns paler than before. I immediately stands up to confirm it. The bed sheet has a blood stained. That's the proof. I wooble as I go back to the bed to sit but I collapsed on the floor before reaching it.

What proof do you still need to confirm on what happened Mikan? You baka! No, this can't be happening! If only I haven't… No… What should I do? That pervert… he… he… How can I get married? My precious first time… he stole it… He really ruined my life…

I can feel a hot liquid fall down on my cheek. I can't believe that happened to me. It's already 3pm. I need to get away here before Natsume's back. I stand up and looks for something I can wear in his closet.

I get one of his big T-Shirt for the upper and his smallest khaki short for the lower. I wear it as quickly as I can and just put a belt so that it won't fall. I looked around for my bag and cell phone but it's nowhere to be found. Maybe I left it at the party last night. What if Youichi called me? Maybe Hotaru's really worried by now. I promised her that we're going home together. What now?

* * *

**Hotaru's POV:**

"Should we report it to the police? She hasn't contacted us since this morning. It's already 4:30pm." Yuu asked me while looking at the phone on the table beside my computer. I know he's worried.

"No, it wasn't 24 hours yet. Let's wait until tomorrow, if she doesn't show up, then, let's report it to the police." I answered as calm as I can be. I am really worried about Mikan too. After I went back last night, all I found was Mikan's bag and a cell phone. No Misaki, no Tsubasa and no Natsume to be found.

Now that I think of it, why was Natsume in the same table as Mikan? Was it just because Misaki was his cousin? Or is there another reason…

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

As soon as I entered my apartment, I quickly took a shower and tried not to think of anything. So what if I am not a virgin anymore? I am not the only one nowadays. There are lots of girls whose chastity were taken before they get married by their boyfriend… That's the problem, _he_ is not my boyfriend… we're not even friends… and I hate him now…

I don't want to think of it now, I should prioritize Youichi. I should just forget this nightmare. I'd only think that this never happened.

But… I can't walk with white gown towards the altar anymore… Damn you! Damn you Natsume! You keep ruining my life, you bastard! What did I do to deserve this?

I kneeled down while the water keeps on showering me. Then I hugged my knees inside the bath tub. All that can hear inside the toilet was my sobs. I don't care… no one's gonna hear me anyway. Youichi's in the hospital.

If only Youichi's not sick.

If only Mom and Dad are still alive.

If only my life is the same as before…

If only …

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The next day…

"Ohayou Hotaru!" Mikan greeted as soon as she saw Hotaru's walking towards her office. She hugged Hotaru as what she usually does when she arrives.

**Mikan's POV:**

I was shocked when Hotaru hugs me back. She usually just ignored me or throws me off in the air. Or I expected her to say, "_Get off your damn dirty face of my clothes_."

"Where have you gone Baka? I'm really worried. You were gone before I came back at the party and you didn't show your ugly face yesterday! What happened? I went to your apartment after the party but no one's there." Hotaru asked. I can see her expressions and I really feel guilty. What should I tell her? I can't tell her what happened between Natsume and me.

"I was really drunk and I wanted to go home that's why I left before you arrived. I forgot to bring my cell phone and bag. I asked the taxi to bring me in the nearest hotel. It's already late when I woke up that's why I didn't come here yesterday. I'm very sorry to make you worried Hotaru… and for breaking my promise." I said. I made her worried.

"Why didn't you just checked in at Andou's Hotel. The accommodation was free, have you forgotten?" Hotaru asked me. That's right! I bit my lips.

"Yeah… hehehe…" I rubbed the back of my head. "I forgot about that, maybe because I was really drunk? It was good that the taxi driver was kind enough to bring me in the hotel safe and sound."

"Where did Youichi sleep? Both of you were not home." Hotaru asked before walking inside her office.

"Oh… I told him that I can't go home early because of the party. I asked my neighbor to take care of him while I'm gone." I faked a laugh.

"I see… Let's go back to work Baka. You have lots of work to do since you didn't come here yesterday. Yuu!" Hotaru called out. Yuu came out of nowhere while bringing lots of documents in his hands. My jaw dropped. She's serious, isn't she?

* * *

Time skips.

I went to the hospital as soon as the office hours ended. I really wanted to see Youichi as soon as possible and to see how's he doing.

"There are lots of work in the office that's why I haven't come to visit you." I said while serving Youichi his food.

"You don't have to explain hag. I already know that." Youichi said. "Just take care of yourself." I looked at him. He's looking at his PSP screen because he's playing.

"Baka! Speak for yourself. You should rest now. Stop playing that." I said to annoy him. I was about to snatch it away but stops. It's okay for him to play it for a while. He doesn't have anything to do anyway while he's here. "What do you want me to bring next time?" I asked while giving him the food. "Hamburger? Pizza? Ice cream?" I said while thinking if all the food I mentioned are good for his health.

"Hn…" I heard him answered. He's still focused on his game. As soon as it was a game over, he immediately digs in the food I served him.

**Youichi's POV:**

My sister always brings me tasty foods but at the same time, good for the health so I can have strength and never lose my appetite. She always cooks for me delicious food, unlike the foods here in the hospital. I don't want anything, just her cooking and her visits even though she doesn't visit every day. I can understand it. My sister is the only one working for the two of us. She's worried for me too. She also needs to sustain my medication. That's why I really loved her because she didn't complain, not at all, even though she's suffering.

"You don't have a roommate again. Are you okay here alone? You don't have to worry. I'll visit you more often." She said while staring at the blank bed. "I'll sleep here tonight if you like."

"Hn." I felt happier after hearing what she said. I don't know what a parent's love is because both of our parents died before I can remember their faces. But at least, my sister loves me so much and didn't leave me. She also spoiled me.

She told me that we are rich before. Something happened that made us live like this. I don't know what because she doesn't like to talk about it. Every time we talk about it, she always says that "_It's okay as long as we have each other. It's fine as long as you're by my side…_"

"Have to go now. I still need to submit my reports. Here's the food, if you're hungry, help yourself, okay?" She said while walking towards the door. "I'll be back before dinner. Call me if you want anything."

"Hn." I answered. Her cooking's the best. I can always eat as much as I can as long as it's her cooking.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_When it rains, all the birds fly for shelter._

_But eagles alone avoid the rain by flying above the clouds…_

Lesson:

_Problems are common to all._

_But it's the attitude that makes the difference…_

_Fly high, face the problem, never surrender._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

~Thank you for reading guys… **Please leave a review**…

* * *

**Credits:**

I would like to thank the following:

**.**

Just Like Cinderella reviewers (Chapter 3):

_**Ciltiam **_

**.**

Just Like Cinderella reviewers (Chapter 4):

_**Vegie-1526**_

_**Katwizzle**_

_**Ciltiam**_

_**GAKUENALICEROCKS**_

_**victoriacarlson11**_

**.**

For those who added Just Like Cinderella in their Favorite Stories:

_**Vegie-1526**_

_**Buboy-loves-me**_

_**Denielle-Roo**_

_**strawberry2795**_

_**Crimson Gemini**_

_**Fukuyuki-Eiri96**_

_**shinhwa27**_

_**joyce09**_

_**princessfirekiss**_

_**WinterValentine**_

**.**

For those who're following Just Like Cinderella (New Followers):

_**Vegie-1526**_

_**Buboy-loves-me**_

_**Epivangelical**_

_**strawberry2795**_

_**Kimberley Maria**_

_**Fukuyuki-Eiri96**_

_**shinhwa27**_

_**ayaka-hime**_

_**Little-Miss-Scarlet07**_

_**Pink Freesia**_

_**jar-of-jam**_

_**simply-cheeby**_

_**joyce09**_

_**unknow98**_

_**princessfirekiss**_

_**WinterValentine**_

**.**

For those who added me in their Favorite Authors:

_**Fukuyuki-Eiri96**_

_**WinterValentine**_

**.**

For following me (New Follower):

_**Fukuyuki-Eiri96**_

**.**

Thank you very much! Please continue supporting my story/ies. Please do review… I will really appreciate it if you do… :D


	6. Chapter 6

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Just Like Cinderella**

_Cha__pter 6_

* * *

"Is that so? Yeah… I guess it's not a big deal after all. I just wanted to see if you're alright. I won't be bothering you anymore. You know where to contact me if anything happens. Have a good day Ms. Secretary." He said and then walks towards where his sports car parked. His eyes were covered by his bangs.

He became formal all of sudden. Why his words do feel painful? Why do I want to stop him from leaving? This is what I want, right? To makes him to stop bothering me. There's nothing between me and him, just a one night stand.

Mikan wipes her tears and continued to get inside. Damn!

* * *

Time skip.

Youichi's chemotherapy's scheduled today. Even though I don't wanna witness his sufferings, I promised him that I will stay by his side until it's finished.

At first, he always cries because of the pain. And whenever he cried, I always go out because I don't wanna see him crying. It's so painful for me to watch him.

The third time of his chemotherapy, he didn't cried. Even a single tear didn't fall on his cheek, maybe because he doesn't want me to go out and watch for him until the end. He wants me to stay. He's afraid to be alone, my poor little brother. Why did it happen to him? I'll just look at him in the eyes to give him strength and support.

* * *

"Mikan-chan, there's someone looking for you." Yuu said after giving her the strawberry milk she asked.

"Thanks, Yuu." Mikan answered and then sipped on her strawberry milk. "Hmmm…" She doesn't know but she liked to drink it nowadays.

"He's at the employee's visitor's lounge. Do you want me to bring him here?" Yuu asked.

"No, I'll go there. Can you please stay here for a while? If Hotaru looks for me, you know what to do." Mikan said.

"Yeah… don't worry." Yuu answered. Mikan seems strange. She doesn't like to drink milk. She always asked for coffee. But she hits him when he brought her a coffee last time and instead asked for strawberry milk. She seems moody too. Her demonic aura everyday seems gone lately.

I guess she's changing huh? Now that I think of it, that guy who's visiting Mikan now seems familiar. Where did I see him?

The intercom suddenly beeps. "Mikan, have you finished doing what I asked you? Bring it here if you're already finished. I still need to recheck it. Don't be slow Baka."

"S-She's downstairs. She has a visitor M-ma'am, I-I mean Imai-san…" Yuu said.

"A visitor?" Is it Youichi? But Youichi doesn't like to come here because the lady employees always hugged him and pinched his cheek which he doesn't like. Who might that be? Hotaru bit her lips.

"Yeah… She asked me to attend to your needs while she's gone. What papers do you need Imai-san? I'll look for it and give it right away." Yuu asked.

* * *

Mikan walks slowly towards the guy who she can see his raven hair at the back. He's sipping his coffee while looking at the magazine he's holding.

Natsume?

"Oh, nice to see you again Mikan-chan…" He said while smiling at her. He then gives her a bouquet of roses. She appreciated it even though it's not magic flowers.

"Thanks for the flowers, Tsubasa. Have a seat." Mikan said after accepting the flowers.

Oh, it's not him. Why do I feel disappointed?

"I've looked for you after the party but you were gone. You didn't even tell me that you're going home. I should've sent you home." Tsubasa said with sad facial expression.

"Oh, about that… I'm very sorry… My younger brother gave me a call and wants me to go home that's why I hurriedly went home." Mikan lied.

"I see… I forgot that you are working with Hotaru-chan that's why I haven't contacted you. I don't know where to contact you either. Silly me."

"How did you remember I am working here?"

"I didn't… Misa-chan did." Tsubasa said while rubbing the back of his head. "She said, Idiot Tsubasa. If you really wanted to see her, why don't you visit her at Hotaru's company?" Mikan laughs after seeing him copying Misaki's expression.

"Hahaha! How's Misaki-nee? Why didn't you bring her here with you?" Mikan asked after laughing really hard. They really look good together.

"She said she'll visit next time. There are things she still needs to finish at the palace." Tsubasa answered.

"Ohh…" Mikan uttered.

"Well, are you busy? It's already lunch time. Let's have lunch together if you don't mind." He offered.

Mikan's stomach suddenly growls. Now that he said lunch, she didn't eat breakfast. She didn't even eat the dinner that she made last night to eat with Youichi. In the end, she lets Youichi ate it all. The doctor said that she should make herself healthier so she forced herself to eat but she end up vomiting.

"Sure, you have to treat me since you offered. Hehe." Mikan said while sticking her tongue out and then dragged him out.

"Consider yourself lucky today for I, Tsubasa Andou will treat you to the best restaurant." He said. He then offered his arm to let Mikan hold it while walking out.

All the employees are looking at them. They look likes a couple. They didn't notice a fair of amethyst eyes staring at them.

It's not Youichi after all. It was baka Tsubasa.

Hotaru walks towards her car where the guard parked it. She was about to get in when her phone rings. She takes a look at the caller and smiled when he saw _his_ name.

"Ruka…" She answered smiling.

* * *

As soon as their orders were served, Tsubasa digs in. Mikan smiled while looking at all the food, she thought she can eat it all because she likes to eat. But after looking at it, she seems contented enough and doesn't want to eat anymore.

Why am I like this? If there's no food, I'm hungry. If there's lot, I'm full. What's happening to me? And… Why am I inside the Alice Café again? I admit that this is the best restaurant but…

"What's wrong? Do the foods taste bad?" Tsubasa asked worriedly. She's just staring at the food.

"No… I… well…" Mikan doesn't know what to say. Luckily, a waiter came.

"Sir, here's the special soup you ordered." A waiter said while putting a medium sized bowl in the center of the table. "Enjoy! Call me if there's anything you need." He then walks away.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Special?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I always order this soup whenever I eat here with Misa-chan. This soup is not on the menu so I especially asked them to make one for Me. Misa-chan likes this too. I'm amazed that they can cook this one." He said and then opens the bowl.

Mikan quickly covers her nose after smelling the soup. What's that smell?

"What's that…" Mikan didn't finish what she was about to ask. She forced herself not to throw up in front of him. It's embarrassing.

"My mom always cooks this when I'm at home. Oh yeah, this is a garlic soup. It's my favorite. You should try it out." Tsubasa sipped a soup in his spoon. Mikan stands up.

"Excuse me Tsubasa, I need to go to the bathroom." She said. She's forcing herself not to commit crimes.

"Sure. Take your time… I mean, please be faster for the food. You haven't touched anything." He said. Mikan gives him apologetic smile.

As soon as she entered the toilet, she immediately throws up in the toilet bowl. But all she throws up is merely her saliva. She hasn't eaten anything decent these few weeks. She just wanted to eat sweets. What a strange taste she wants. She's not a picky eater too. In fact, she loves to eat that's why she ordered many foods.

Mikan stands up when she felt she's not going to throw up anymore. She immediately holds on the wall of the cubicle when she felt dizzy. She stays for a while so that she won't collapse.

I need to go back. I am not feeling well. Did I catch a cold for staying late outside last night? Or for not eating well these days? I need to be healthy. Youichi's operation is next month.

"Sorry for making you wait Tsubasa." Mikan said apologetically after going back to their table.

"It's okay. Are you alright? You seem pale." Tsubasa asked worriedly.

"I think I'm not feeling well. I feel bad for leaving early. Can I go back first? You can finish eating." Mikan asked.

"No, I send you home." Tsubasa said while calling the waiter for the bill.

"No… no… please finish your food. I really feel bad for leaving you. Please don't add my guilt for doing this to you." Mikan insisted. She really feels bad for leaving him in the middle of their lunch but she can't stay here anymore. She wants to go home now.

"But you're not feeling well, I should really send you home, y'know. I can't leave you alone." Tsubasa said.

"It's okay. Don't worry. I can still go home by myself. I can call for a taxi." Mikan said.

"Okay, if you insist. I'll ask one of the waiters to call a taxi for you." Tsubasa said.

"Thank you very much."

As soon as Mikan goes out, a guy with a chestnut hair follows. They didn't notice. He follows the taxi where Mikan is. The taxi stops in front of the building where she stays in. He parked his car two blocks before her. He saw her walks out of the taxi and search something in her bag.

Maybe she's searching for the key. But why did she go home early? She always went home at 9pm and then goes to the hospital. I should call _him_ for now to report.

He dialed someone's contact on his phone. After a few rings, someone picked up on the other line.

"She went to Alice Café with the president of Andou's FS Hotel to have a lunch. I don't know what happened but she went home early. I'm near her house." He said.

…

"Do you want me to continue following her?" He asked him. A long silence before the guy on the other line speaks.

"_You can stop following her. I don't want her to see you. I want you to investigate __**them **__for now._" He said.

"You mean… _them_, the attorney and his son-in-law?" He asked.

"Hn." He answered.

"Roger. Can I ask something? What's your relationship with this girl? I admit that she's beautiful." He said.

"Stop asking Koko." He said and then ended the call.

"Oi… Natsume! Oi!" What a guy. I should go home for now and prepare for my next job.

Before he drives away, he looks at her house one more time. She's inside already. Wait! Who's lying on the street?

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Life sometimes deals you a bad hand_

_And you make a lot of mistakes along the way,_

_But as long as you believe in yourself_

_And walk along with your chosen path with a smile,_

_Everything will be alright…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

~I am really soooooorrrryyyy for the veeeeeeeeeeeeeery looooooooooooooooong waiiiiiiiitttt…:)

~Have you seen a magic flower? I really don't know the real name though. I just call it magic flower because the color changes. It has different color in the morning and then the color changes when noon time and also in the afternoon. If you know, kindly tell me. Anyway, thank you for reading guys… Please leave a review…

* * *

**Credits:**

I would like to thank the following:

**.**

Just Like Cinderella reviewers (Chapter 2 & 4):

**Sessylovesme**_ (Ch. 4)_

**jadez123 **_(Ch. 2)_

**.**

Just Like Cinderella reviewers (Chapter 5):

**lucy**

**lucy**

**lucy**

**patrixiakate**

**Vegie-1526**

**almostlover**

**Le-Anime-fan**

**bellward13**

**victoriacarlson11**

**Lovesemoguys98**

**citrusims**

**unjuinwonderland**

**sinables**

**coreas . jennifer8**

**ciltiam**

**Fany**

**.**

For those who added Just Like Cinderella in their Favorite Stories:

**Sessylovesme**

**ecjapson**

**Soul . Sister75**

**Charlotte232**

**almostlover**

**Le-Anime-fan**

**bellward13**

**YumiSukiiHoney**

**citrusims**

**kideferon1324**

**jadez123**

**sinables**

**coreas . jennifer8**

**Frannychan**

**chivini**

**Lovesemoguys98**

**miss . sunrise12**

**unjuinwonderland**

**Sakura-chan212**

**GakuenLME**

**.**

For those who're following Just Like Cinderella (New Followers):

**scarletjj27**

**RenneX**

**Sessylovesme**

**Soul . Sister75**

**emmy361**

**almostlover**

**bellward13**

**Ripplerose**

**MyForbiddenDream**

**April Twelving**

**YumiSukiiHoney**

**citrusims**

**jadez123**

**sinables**

**coreas . jennifer8**

**Lovesemoguys98**

**DarkFaerie0**

**kuro neko 12**

**GakuenLME**

**.**

For those who added me in their Favorite Authors:

**Le-Anime-fan**

**bellward13**

**jadez123**

**unjuinwonderland**

**.**

For following me (New Follower):

**RenneX**

**Sessylovesme**

**bellward13**

**sinables**

**.**

For** Le-Anime-fan **who subscribed to** NatsuMikan Lovers **Community,

Thank you very much! Please continue supporting my story/ies. :D


End file.
